Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (1994-1998)
History Norman Osborn was a leading member of Oscorp and the father of Harry Osborn. He was a corrupt businessman, having made shady dealings to the Kingpin which left Norman indebted to the crime boss. Due to these debts, Norman was often tasked with eliminating Spider-Man by the Kingpin so that he could repay him. In his first attempts to kill Spider-Man, Norman hired Spencer Smythe to construct the Black Widow spider slayer with a promise that he would provide a hover chair for Spencer's son, Alistair Smythe who was crippled. However, this attempt failed and ended up with the supposed death of Spencer and left Alistair in the Kingpins employ. Norman later outfitted Jason Macendale Jr with equipment that allowed him to become the Hobgoblin and sent Macendale to assassinate the Kingpin as to stop, the crime lord's constant threats. When Hobgoblin failed at this, Norman fired him and thus the goblin starting working for the Kingpin and kidnapped Harry Osborn. However, when the Hobgoblin came back to Norman, as the Kingpin wouldn't pay him, Norman provided the goblin with better weapons. However, the goblin betrayed both parties and it took an alliance of Norman, Spider-Man and the Kingpin to beat Hobgoblin and rescue Harry. After this ordeal, Norman gave 50% of Oscorp to the Kingpin. Having been strong-armed into working for the Kingpin again, Norman was forced to make chemical weapons for the crime lord but an explosion with the chemicals left Norman seemingly dead to everyone else. In fact, Norman had survived the explosion and the chemical gas had increased his strength but had broken his sanity. Using the Hobgoblin weapons Norman had made, he became the Green Goblin and kidnapped the Oscorp stockholders, including the Kingpin. After Spider-Man found the Goblin's base, as he was preparing to kill his prisoners, the hero defeated the goblin. Spider-Man found out that Norman was the Green Goblin but Norman started to suffer from memory loss and forgot about his super villain identity. An unconscious Norman, Spider-Man and the stockholders all escaped the goblins underwater base before it flooded. After being put under extreme stress, due to the Kingpin pressuring Osborn to reveal the Hobgoblin's identity, the Green Goblin personae re-emerged and began trying to eliminate those he deemed as threats: Spider-Man, Hobgoblin and the Kingpin. The Green Goblin and the Hobgoblin fought over a machine called the time dilation accelerator, which could create portals, but the Green Goblin ultimately claimed the device after the Hobgoblin's identity was revealed and he was arrested. It was at this time that the Green Goblin discovered Spider-Man was really Peter Parker. Spider-Man and the Green Goblin fought on the George Washington bridge but this battle ended up with both Mary Jane Watson and the goblin being trapped in another dimension. Hallucinations of the Green Goblin appeared to Harry Osborn after his fathers disappearance, which pressured him into becoming the second Green Goblin. Another version of Norman Osborn exists in another universe where he, as the Green Goblin, works side by side with that reality's version of the Hobgoblin. Basic Facts *Real Name: Norman Osborn *Base of Operations: New York City, Oscorp Industries *Occupation: Industrialist, Criminal *Eyes: Brown *Hair: Brown *First Appearance: The Spider Slayer *Last Appearance: Sins of the Fathers Part 14: Turning Point